


秘密

by Dnjungle



Series: Volcano [2]
Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Characters, Blood and Violence, Classism, M/M, Masturbation, Original Characters - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sex Dream, Voyeuristic Fantasy, mentions of torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle
Summary: 剧情承接《镜子》，Nava发现了Felix的秘密
Relationships: Salvador Osuna Nava/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo, Salvador Osuna Nava/Original Male Character
Series: Volcano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660636
Kudos: 9





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Hattie贝塔

有人甚至毫不犹豫地声称那秘密已成为本能。

——《凤凰教派》

“我就知道守在老大身边是对的。老大走了，门却开着，我趁这个机会从消防通道出来。他在床上躺了大概半分钟，腿上盖着他的夹克。然后他就突然从床上弹起来，像他妈的听见远处汽车经过的狗似的。我他妈还以为被发现了，就赶紧回消防通道躲了起来。他坐电梯走了，肯定是回他房间了，因为他那样子没办法见别的广场。我把消防门推开那么一点，看见他捂着下腹部，靠着电梯的侧壁勉强站着，夹克挂在肩膀上——哎这个该死的吸鸡巴的，要是我那天晚上跟着老大一起走了，我这条命也就撂在那了。我很高兴老大死前给了他点教训，我是一点都看不上这死基佬的作风，那些见风使舵的主儿都不知道我看见过什么，他们要是知道了，能跟着他干才见鬼嘞……唉，要不是为了你，嗝，我早就回老家当警察去了……要不是为了你……”

女人从醉倒在沙发上的人怀里爬起来，走进卫生间检查自己的妆容。对镜子里的映像感到满意，她把头发束成加百列喜欢的样式，返回客厅从茶几上的大麻碎屑和翻倒的梅斯卡尔酒瓶中间提起车钥匙。沙发上的男人随着钥匙的响声翻了个身，像蛹一样用双手环抱着自己的身体。女人撇了撇嘴，作为一个打手却拥有这样的睡姿，怎么能给别人提供安全感？

加百列站在门口与女人亲吻，很快想起地下情的实质，便邀请她进屋。女人帮他脱掉朴素的灰色夹克，和他亲热地倒在床上。

加百列在清晨的蓝色沉淀中吻着女人潮湿的肩头，听到她懒洋洋地开口：“你肯定不会相信我从那个傻逼那儿听到了什么。是关于菲利克斯的事。”

年轻的杀手缓缓从床上坐起来，一只手轻轻地摩挲她的耳朵，假装心不在焉地研究这位于头部两侧的黑色漩涡般的门：“哦？老板怎么了？”

当日晚上七点，加百列就坐在了萨尔瓦多·奥苏纳·纳瓦对面的皮椅上。这是他第一次来大楼的这个区域，局长的办公室证实了他想象中的风格。他进门的时候，局长连头都没抬，左手捏着烟，右手在纸上急匆匆地划拉。

上午十点左右，他联络了他的上级，要求与埃斯帕拉戈萨直接通话。和指挥链纠缠了一会儿，他被告知有一分钟的时间说明情况。探员们口中“好说话”的蓝人沉默地听取了他左躲右闪的简报，显然明白他提防接线员的意图，最终给了他来墨西哥城见纳瓦的机会。

“他妈的语法问题。”纳瓦盯着桌上的报告自言自语道，“一群文盲，这他妈怎么拿给上头——”

加百列差点笑出声来，他对局长的怪异和苛刻有所耳闻。事实上，他们曾经在放映室见过一面，就在他快结束新人特训的时候。不过他不指望纳瓦会记得他。当时他和其他十来个新探员正利用午休时间聚在空闲的放映室看中情局缴获的苏联间谍训练片。影片是用35mm胶片完成的，拍得像模像样，但早就因为内容过时而被从教学影片中淘汰了。历届新人们聚在这里观看的仪式皆源于其中一个片段——男女间谍的引诱技巧。忽略时间轴混乱的西、英语字幕和黑白画面，在初出茅庐的探员们眼中，这几乎和看色情电影没两样。加百列坐在放映室后排，听着前排同僚们的哄笑声，意外地从这些影片中看出了一种使命感。他们中又有几人能做到像影片中的间谍那样将自己的身体当做武器献给一个理想呢？就在他沉思时，又有人推门进来，坐在他旁边。在放映机煽动性的光芒中，他认出来人是现任局长本人。他赶紧起身行礼。纳瓦墨镜之后的眼睛却无动于衷地直视前方。他悻悻地坐下，揣测局长的来意，如果能留下一个好印象，这将会是他的间谍职业生涯的绝好开端……纳瓦往椅子里沉了沉，头枕在坚硬的椅背上，想必并不舒服。他正想起身找一把柔软的椅子给局长靠着，纳瓦开口说：“别担心，不会派你去勾引古巴外交官的。”说完就睡着了。加百利在前排传来的笑骂声中端详着局长的侧脸，突然想起大厅里挂着的照片上那双毫无情绪的灰色眼睛。他想，这个人一定活得像只候鸟。

几年后，加百列被派到瓜达拉哈拉做卧底，任务是渗透“瘦子”的贩毒集团、收集与国家安全有关的情报（意思是监视菲利克斯的小动作）并反馈。接受任命时，他没有问任何问题。

现在，新的情报把他带回了墨西哥城。如果让他做评论，他会说这个情报的滑稽性质让整件事情显得无关紧要。但他明白消息传出去的后果——广场甚至可能回到各自为政的状态。

想到这里，他清了清嗓子，在椅子上坐直了，得到了纳瓦的注意力。

接着他把在心里整理过数遍的故事一股脑讲了出来。

纳瓦面无表情地听完他的报告，突然起身去旁边的矮桌准备威士忌。

“要冰吗？”

加百列被他的反应迷惑了：“要——不要了吧。”

“嗯，反正没有冰。提醒我弄台制冰机。”纳瓦一边为两个杯子倒了完全一致的量，一边把盛酒器“哐”的一声扔回托盘上。加百列被这响声吓了一跳，但没表现出来。

一分钟后，纳瓦还是背对着他站在那里，也没有把酒端过来的意思。

“局长？”

加百列这才注意到纳瓦颤动的西装衣摆。他在笑。

慢慢地，这笑意扩展到全身，纳瓦仰起头，手指环在自己脖子上，依然在笑。加百列还以为这是中风的前兆。纳瓦捏着酒杯绕到加百列这一侧，一屁股坐在桌子上：“你是怎么知道的？”

加百列压制住慌乱情绪——他不敢想象如果局长决定不重视这件事的后果。“阿维莱斯的守卫之一……我们在约会同一个姑娘。是她告诉我的。”

“你的女人可信吗？”

“这个……我跟当晚在菲利克斯那层看守的人核实过，菲利克斯确实因为身体不适回过房间。”

纳瓦的两颗灰眼珠像从鱼类脸上抠下来的，看得加百列一阵心悸。

仿佛一个世纪之后，纳瓦才点点头，嘴角像决定不了走向一样抽搐着：“你带来的……是会造成混乱局面的消息。我们有消息泄露的担忧吗？”

加百列立刻明白了纳瓦的意思——他们要封锁消息，待到以后加以利用。他干脆利落地说：“您可以把这件事交给我。我会确保每个环节都处理妥当。”

纳瓦抿着嘴轻松地笑了，用力拍拍加百列的肩膀：“很好。等这件事处理完了，是时候更新一下你的肩章了。”

加百列不敢相信自己和局长碰了碰杯。

连夜折返回瓜达拉哈拉，加百列把车停在女友家的几个街区之外。看到那个男人的车也在，他早早把枪上了膛。

杀人对加百列来说是已经形成了肌肉记忆的活动。凌晨四点，他轻易让床上的男女沉入了更恒久的睡眠。他站在床前赞叹自己的手艺，顺便把床头上溅了血的相框拆开，取出里面女友和朋友的合影揣进兜里。不是留作纪念，只是为了证明工作顺利完成。邻居家的狗疯狂地吠叫着。他没有把枪收起来，如果有干扰出现，他愿意为局长把整个街区清理干净。

天光微亮，他坐进车里，打算尽快离开。发动车之前，他习惯性地看了一眼后视镜。

“……托马斯·莫雷特？”是加百列说的最后一句话。

独处的时候，纳瓦偶尔会产生一种错觉。好像他的全部存在都变成了透明的胶质，包围着一个由无数秘密构成的内核。就像个剥开的荔枝。

这种感觉是从当上局长后才慢慢从意识背后冒出来的。不是说这是他第一次暴露在仿佛具有放射性般庞大的秘密面前。打个比方，他从未告诉过别人他六岁之前都是在韦拉克鲁斯度过的。

纳瓦很早就发现背负秘密是令他满足的行为。他不是个坏孩子，在墨西哥城的中产阶级家庭长大，秘密能提供人生必要的羞耻感和使命感。在加入DFS之前，他甚至从未参与过打架。嘲笑他是怪人的孩子都被弟弟揍了个遍。他很快学会了墨西哥城口音，融入进他应当融入的圈子。别人都像依赖碳酸饮料一样依赖他的孤僻和忠诚，中学期间，他成了朋友们倾吐秘密的对象。这些秘密不外乎谁睡了谁的男女朋友，谁的家人药物成瘾，谁靠走关系取得了物理竞赛的名次。

纳瓦对他的人生有很明确的期待。经营进出口生意的父亲能轻松支付国立自治大学的学费。他当时一心一意想成为律师。法学院的学习让他发现了秩序的美感以及人在宇宙和社会面前的极端卑微。最后一个学期，内政部派人来学校做宣传。他去听完讲座，也不跟家里打声招呼，就在DFS招募表上签了名。这个表格没有实际效力，于是他又跑到概念区的DFS总部去正式递交申请。这是60年的事。他一毕业就加入了DFS的法律事务部门。64年，他获得了去美国的国防情报学校学习的机会。贝塞斯达的冬夜是墨西哥城无法比拟的寒冷，他正缩在大衣里研究美国同学借给他的笔记，警觉地听到停在门外的脚步声。就在那天晚上，他在CIA拥有了自己的代号，从代号来看，他似乎是墨西哥城的第12号CIA资产。80年时他经手了一份CIA文件，发现自己的代号在文件中被描述为“具有无可替代的重要性”。

纳瓦升任局长后在周末举办聚餐活动，部长们携带各自的亲眷，孩子们尤其喜欢问他残忍的问题。例如DFS是不是真的把游击队员的身体往后扳直到脊柱折断。纳瓦喜欢和这些最能反映人类本质的小生物交谈，就用血腥的故事吓唬他们，其中一半以上的内容真实发生过。纳瓦有时候会想，成长环境越是优越，长大后个性残酷的几率就越大。因为一）文明就是粉饰野蛮的过程；二）人需要切身感受过痛苦才会懂得不要伤害别人的道理。他自己就从未为消失在勒孔伯里监狱的人感到过一丝抱歉。从这方面来看，纳瓦用来感受痛苦的神经或许从来都没有发育的机会。

这天晚上，纳瓦怀疑自己有心律不齐的问题。他十点半才从办公室回家，一路上都在后座试图控制自己的笑声。他一进家门就直奔浴室打开了淋浴，在水声的掩盖下才放任自己大笑起来。在床上躺下时他还在断断续续地笑。他笑得有点缺氧，把手放在胸口想让自己平静一下，突然感觉到心跳停了。两秒后他的心脏才像重新捕捉到的收音机信号一样嘈杂而沉重地在他的胸腔中捶了两下。他被这状况吓了一跳，考虑到自己离五十岁也不远了，赶紧打电话问家庭医生。医生赶来给他听了半天，得出结论说他可能是劳累过度，给他开点了辅助睡眠的药。他吃了药，终于感觉到笑意从他的身体里涤荡干净了。

凌晨三点左右，他猛地睁开眼睛。跌跌撞撞地冲进厕所，把晚饭和酒都吐了出来。酒，他想起来，是那个在菲利克斯手下卧底的探员加百列来时一起喝的。探员走后，他又独自喝了不少，即使他知道自己不胜酒力。他仅仅是想把早前听到的情报从脑子里冲洗干净，专心审阅内政部的备忘录。看完文件，他打电话找托马斯，让他把清理工作收个尾。后者正好在瓜达拉哈拉，接到电话后只回复了几个“是”，没有质疑谋杀同侪的决定。托马斯有自己年轻时的冷静和对多数事情的绝对冷漠，纳瓦骄傲地想，是局里出产的最精良的武器之一。

感觉到胃里空了，纳瓦去厨房给自己热了点牛奶。餐厅的窗子开着，盛夏的蚊子在窗框处转来转去，他关窗时看到他的守卫站在花园的黑暗中抽烟。纳瓦想叫他进来聊聊，但又作罢。他转头看见妹妹送给自己的画，一个家庭的内部笑话，就挂在餐厅尽头的墙上。是一幅农神吞噬其子的复制品。纳瓦喜欢坐在餐桌旁看着这幅画，想象失聪的戈雅坐在餐厅里，本该寂静的世界突然响起清脆的咀嚼和吞咽声，幼神的身体像棉絮一样被父亲轻易扯碎，头颈分离时伴随着凄厉的戛然而止的哭嚎。简而言之，这幅画使纳瓦更享受食物，使其他来客寒毛直竖。

他端着牛奶进了书房，只打开桌上的台灯。一只蛾子的尸体从灯泡上掉下来，纳瓦突然发现自己忘记了之前狂笑的原因。不管那时候为什么笑，现在他一点都笑不出来，整件事就像烙铁一样威胁要把他的内脏烧熟。他从来没有过这种感觉，他甚至无法强迫自己回忆和卧底的谈话细节，更别说产生画面感。他气愤地对着牛奶骂了几句，胡乱翻动着桌上的备忘录，准备找点事情做。他自认不是工作狂，只是做这份工作使他的欲望密度很高，体积很小，像中子星一样构成简单却在压力之下徘徊于崩溃边缘。所以他像瘾君子一样一次次回到工作的怀抱。

他整理起文件柜，发现了跟菲利克斯合作之前蓝人交给他的“瘦子”调查报告。他从没仔细看过，研究毒贩是蓝人的工作。昨晚的闹剧之后，纳瓦对菲利克斯的好奇心就像沸水一样将要满溢出来，几乎烫伤他的自尊心。打开文件夹，一打信封掉了出来。纳瓦拾起来一一查看，每个信封里都有至少二十张照片，照片角落附有拍摄的日期。最早的照片拍摄于七个月之前，记录了最近七个月内菲利克斯的日常活动，例如购买新家具和银行、送孩子上学（看样子只持续了几天）、与朋友一起开着车四处打点哈利斯科州的关系、去不同的女性家中拜访。这些女人要是知道他睡过谁，还会跟他睡吗？或者，更应该问的问题是：他的孩子要是知道他拥抱过谁，还会像小火箭一样冲进他怀里吗？他的朋友要是知道他睡过谁，还会把他称作朋友吗？

点上一支烟，纳瓦打开最后一个信封。其中是一叠小照片，上面的人物还包括了菲利克斯的几个生意伙伴。他想起来菲利克斯需要一些探员证件，决定把这事儿拖延几天以显示本局的“严谨精神”。把照片都摊在桌上，纳瓦敏锐地注意到一个黑衣男人出现的频率。纳瓦翻过证件照对比后面的名字：阿马多·卡里约·弗恩特斯。

在心里做了个记号，纳瓦收起照片，把文件夹里寥寥几页报告抽出来仔细地读。让他感兴趣的情报有：菲利克斯在商学院毕业后立刻成为了州警；做州警的几年间曾遭到投诉说他盗取车祸现场伤者的私人物品；前妻死于严重的白血病并发症，现任妻子是前任去世的同年结识的；拉斐尔·卡洛·昆泰洛和菲利克斯在自家后院完成了一系列培育大麻的实验；菲利克斯此前一直是贩毒团体的边缘人物，有的成员觉得他自视甚高。

边缘人物，纳瓦细细品味着这个描述。那么，故事可以是：一个自视甚高的边缘人物想要跟老大有所交集，采取了特殊手段——纳瓦摇摇头，让烟头滑进烟灰缸里。情报工作的确需要多点连线，但唯独这次他做不到。整个念头都让他想把刚喝进去的牛奶吐出来。

他记得阿维莱斯死的那个晚上发生的事，从到达美洲酒店到从菲利克斯手中接过自己发热的枪。阿维莱斯死了，但这件事留了下来，就像屡屡死灰复燃的游击队，就像腐烂的组织附着在断肢上。纳瓦看了一眼墙上的钟。到了这个时间，世界上知道这件事的人应该就剩下他一个了。这个事实却无法让他平静下来。他杀掉了所有证人，做出这个决定时一种空前强烈的羞耻感击中了他。他怀疑即使他本人的秘密即将被公之于众，他也不会表现出一半的慌张和窘迫。

想到这里，那种赤裸着站在索卡洛广场一般刺骨的暴露感爬上了他的脊柱，他突然发觉自己无法忍受眼前的一切事物，包括桌上的文件、发出热光的台灯、屋外负责保卫他安全的特工、这栋房子和其它他拥有的地产、他曾经完成的工作和将要做的事、合法和非法的事、法律本身、时间本身和他的存在本身。

奇怪的是，他的心跳依然平稳，原来自厌是一件不消耗体力的事。他从书桌下面摸出焚烧桶，双手平稳地把证件照之外的信封都放进桶底，然后他点燃写满菲利克斯过去的文件，拿着文件的一角伸进桶里。燃烧的照片闻起来极其糟糕，他便把桶放到了阳台上。此时的天空呈现出浓密的靛青色，纳瓦看到远处的探员掏出枪，快速向他靠近。“局长，有东西着火了！”探员向他喊道。纳瓦回答：“是我在烧文件。回去吧。”

这天上午九点半，纳瓦正在内政部参加会议，菲利克斯顺从的脸从他的记忆里缓缓现身。纳瓦像着了魔一样从会议室走出去，拐进旁边的秘书办公室，抓起最近的一部电话，拨自家号码时手指在微微颤抖。女仆接通了电话，纳瓦问：“你打扫书房了吗？”

“正在打扫，先生。”

“别把焚烧桶里的东西倒掉。”

电话那头停顿了一下：“……可是先生，焚烧桶里只剩灰了。”

“不能倒掉，别逼我再说一遍。”

女仆突然哭了出来：“我已经倒进垃圾袋里了……”

纳瓦差点把电话摔了：“那就把垃圾袋里的其他东西捡出来。我回家时要看到这堆灰装在玻璃罐里，放在餐桌上。”

说完纳瓦挂掉电话，走回会议室向部长和副部长们道歉，理由是家庭紧急情况。大部分人都以为纳瓦没有任何家人，因而用怀疑的目光打量他。

这天晚上纳瓦早早回了家，为自己做了个菜，吃的时候只有餐桌上的玻璃罐陪着他，吃完又去玩了一会儿他的健身器材。满头大汗地回到厨房喝水，他端起玻璃罐揣了揣，里面的灰绝对比今天凌晨要少。锻炼之后的肾上腺素和多巴胺让他根本不想生女仆的气。他在餐桌旁坐下，心跳却没有像往常一样慢下来。为什么要保留这些灰烬，他自己也不明白。能从文件和照片中了解的内容他都了解过了，新的照片这个月底也会来，上午的发作越来越像一场感性事故。

他自认为记性非常好，连菲利克斯儿女的出生年份都记得非常清楚。他在脑子里梳理这罐灰烬曾经讲述的故事，想起照片中菲利克斯的眼神时不禁嗤笑。纳瓦第一次看见菲利克斯的眼睛时还以为他很害怕周遭发生的一切，很快又觉得不够恰当。那种眼神，更像是对世界保持审慎怀疑的态度，同时又胸有成竹地把过多的砝码一下子放在天平一头，好像他不怕子弹穿过脑壳，他是在盘算怎么让子弹绕道走。这样的人要么绝顶聪明，要么是和现实脱轨的亡命徒。他一边回忆，一边把手里的瓶子转了个个，发现灰烬里有没烧完的一角，赶紧打开瓶子用镊子取出来。他把这个指甲盖大的角拿去书房在台灯下检视，猜想是菲利克斯西装的纹理。

纳瓦叹了口气，把这个角放在玻璃镇纸下压着，下楼去院子里游泳。

游的过程中，纳瓦发现自己勃起了。他以蛙泳的姿势游了几圈，总觉得远处的守卫在盯着他。他在泳池边停下来，隔着泳裤把手掌轻轻放在阴茎的位置，眼睛看向守卫，发现对方其实一直朝向院门站着。纳瓦还从来没在泳池里手淫过。他先把泳池的灯关了，再借着黑暗的掩护坐在泳池的扶梯上，胸口以下浸在水里。守卫也许以为纳瓦进屋了，换上一种闲散的站姿，继续面向大门。

纳瓦闭上眼，开始抚摸自己。他很快就兴奋起来，再次感觉到守卫的目光落在他身上，但他不打算睁开眼去确认。他把阴茎从泳裤边上拿出来，手上的动作慢而稳重，水温柔地环绕着他的上臂。纳瓦发现运动后的性是最爽快的。头发里的水顺着他的额头流下来，被他舔进嘴里。他想起自己十几岁时总往电影院跑，为了看有潘乔·维亚出场的电影，那时候一年能有两三部，多数粗制滥造，有的演员根本不像潘乔，但展示的气质是一样的。妹妹发现他对着电影海报自慰后，他把妹妹治癫痫的药换成了父亲的安眠药。第二天晚上妹妹才大汗淋漓地醒来，纳瓦压在她身上亲切地问她：“你是不是梦见了我？”

在院子外负责保安工作的人，纳瓦一直记得很清楚，叫亚历杭德罗。纳瓦只跟他说过一两次话，了解他是萨卡特卡斯生人，有一口好牙和牛仔般的枪技。想到他就在墙外，纳瓦不可避免地开始在脑子里导演和亚历杭德罗的激情戏份，后者黝黑又灵活的手代替了他自己在阴茎上忙碌的手。在纳瓦的幻想里，最后院子里所有的守卫都会聚在一起看局长操他们的同事。

在水里射精似乎很困难，纳瓦感觉到自己在接近快乐，但快乐就像《深喉》里戏讽的那样总在四英寸之外。纳瓦从水里站起来，在黑暗中快步走进屋内。一进厨房，他就跪倒在地，湿哒哒的泳裤被他推到膝盖上，紧紧地绷着。他一只手撑着地，另一只手疯狂地想给自己的阴茎最后几下子，却无论如何也到不了那个位置。直到他恼怒地抬头，看见餐桌上敞开的一罐子灰，那个瞬间，所有的情绪都被排空了，他的身体就像盐粒一样溶解在欲望的热水里。高潮时他发出了可笑的吼叫声。

几个月前纳瓦去参加校庆，遇见了之后出现在DFS外部顾问列表上的教授A。没人会问一个政治与社会科学系的教授具体在给现任局长提供什么真知灼见。

教授A比纳瓦年轻八岁，育有两女一子。外祖父在两任总统内阁做过财政部长，妻子在渔业部上班。长期与学生相处形成的厚脸皮的幽默感和愤世嫉俗的态度让纳瓦同时感觉担忧和耳目一新。A君发表过一些作品，其中最广为人知的是一篇刊载在环球报的社论和一本名为《生锈的大门》的饱受争议的书，书中先是花了许多笔墨论证腐败的正当性，又用讽刺的口吻将自己的论点一一推翻。

教授A对纳瓦的存在没有误解，媒体确保了这一点。上半年的学期结束后，纳瓦被邀请到他家吃饭。纳瓦以为这会是个社交场合，而DFS在整体偏左的学术圈的名声已经不能用“臭”字形容，于是穿得有些过于正式。他不会承认自己想取悦某些人，尤其在有证据表明这些人是传播共产主义理念的帮凶的情况下。

纳瓦到了教授A家才发现这仅仅是普通的家庭聚餐，人们热诚的态度使他感到无所适从。餐桌被全家人合力抬到院子里，教授A刚从乌拉圭考察回来，一边偷吃食材一边评价着科罗拉多党和即将到来的大选，时不时被不耐烦的孩子们打断。

纳瓦短暂地思考，如果当初没有加入DFS，这会不会是他的人生。这个想法没在他的脑子里停留多久，他就把西装外套扔到一边，加入了年青一代踢足球的行列。

纳瓦在那里度过了愉快的下午，并认为教授A一家过着真正应当代表墨西哥民族的体面生活。

纳瓦在自家的聚餐活动中向【已审查】委婉地表达了自己想往上走的意愿。

宾客正一对对离开，纳瓦说：“我想拜托您跟党里谈谈，跟【已审查】谈谈。我们都知道部长做不了多久了，他不是当着总统的面犯心脏病了吗？”

【已审查】啃着个苹果：“你现在就可以做副部长，继续管安全情报事务。党需要你做你擅长的工作，尼加拉瓜和古巴才是你应该操心的事儿。”

纳瓦一下子被这个说法冒犯了：“哦？什么是我擅长的工作？”

“别给自己找难堪，”【已审查】把啃了一半的苹果扔进垃圾桶，黏糊糊的手点着纳瓦的领带，“先管管你弟弟吧。说起来，你家也不像缺钱的样子，他天天从美国偷车到底图什么。”

这天下午纳瓦打碎了几个脏盘子，在盛怒之中给教授打电话。教授A为了带他散散心，邀请纳瓦去普列托·洛佩斯家做客。纳瓦这几年每天上班都要经过碎石区，大学时这里变成了各路建筑师的热情重心，这些人的工作并不能唤起纳瓦的兴趣，名字在近几年变得家喻户晓的巴拉甘也不行。他把警卫人员留在了家里，自己开车来到这处外观低调的住宅与教授会面。

房子空闲着，原来教授A与房主的家族相识已久。他们参观了房子，间谍本能使纳瓦关注房子的出口和开窗的位置，并称赞设计上形成了两种通往餐厅的路的构思十分巧妙。教授A欲言又止地笑着看着他。纳瓦扭开脸想骂自己一顿。

他们坐在客厅喝了教授带来的白兰地。A的思维具有海水的自由性，每个话题都能发散出十个。纳瓦饶有兴趣地听他讲中世纪穆斯林军队中的同性恋传统，时不时笑一下，这时他真的忘记了中午不愉快的体验和弟弟每天从美国偷二十几辆豪车回来卖给纨绔子弟的事实。直到教授说，巴拉甘是我们的同类。

纳瓦摇头，他越紧张，语调就越不真诚。他对眼含期待的教授说：“不了，谢谢，我不是任何人的同类。”

即使谈话停留在如此尴尬的频道上，A还是和纳瓦一起回到后者的家。女仆把午宴的残羹剩饭都倒掉了，屋里却还环绕着一股酱料的味道。纳瓦只得带教授到泳池边上坐着。

教授又谈起民众是如何把政府和上帝联系在一起，又是如何把伤害当成理所应当，把爱当成恩惠。纳瓦不置可否地点点头，手里的啤酒渐渐变得温热。他用余光盯着教授那双女性化的手和手腕以上的雀斑。沉默和烟雾怀绕着他们，昆虫在芒草背后鸣叫着，教授探过身去，隔着铁艺的小桌抓住纳瓦后脑勺的头发，嘴唇压在他的嘴角。

纳瓦的第一反应是把手转移到腰侧，却发现枪被他留在了屋内的桌子上。没过多久嘴上潮湿的热度让他的大脑放松了一点，但还没放松到忘记守卫的存在。他猛地把教授推开，嘴里骂了些不符身份的话，让他立刻就想收回。

教授差点连人带椅子掉进泳池里，跪在草地上震惊地看着纳瓦。远处的守卫一定听见了这边的闹剧，因为纳瓦听见了枪上的保险栓开启的脆响。

什么事都没有，纳瓦对守卫喊道，一边向教授伸出一只手。教授没理他，自己站起来径直离开了。纳瓦的手停在空中，他看着自己的手心，随后瘫坐回椅子上，笑得像个疯子。

菲利克斯这个月的照片按时送到了纳瓦的办公室，纳瓦把照片带回家检视，卡里约·弗恩特斯的身影继续常伴菲利克斯左右。最近菲利克斯似乎非常劳累，背驼得比以往明显，在某一张照片里，菲利克斯看起来像个病人。其他照片里，他在为自己挑选礼服。纳瓦想起来是他教子的婚礼将至，自己也受到了邀请。纳瓦讨厌婚礼，去瓜达拉哈拉又是件麻烦事，请帖直接进了垃圾桶，他打算叫蓝人代为出席。

次日中午，蓝人带着一信封的侮辱来找他。吃虾给纳瓦带来的快乐在扫了一眼信封里的数额后断然消散了。他也不劳烦自己去打听这场贩毒游戏里的亲缘关系，不清楚自己在食物链上位置的人不配占用他的时间。

国防部长来电，通知纳瓦说桑蒂尼斯塔又毁坏了CIA的几架飞机，武器和资金链面临断裂的风险。纳瓦喜欢看部长们被逼到角落的样子，甚至怀疑国防部长本人也是CIA在墨西哥的资产之一。纳瓦毫不犹豫地接手了秘密运送武器的工作，事实上，他当时脑子里想是照片上买飞机的菲利克斯。桑蒂尼斯塔无论如何也想不到他会动用毒贩的私人飞机，这同时是个逼菲利克斯看清自己的位置的好机会。纳瓦查看了日程，瓜达拉哈拉的会议近在眼前，便决定在那天把证件亲自交给菲利克斯，主要目的是亲眼看他因为麻烦接踵而来而焦头烂额的样子。

尽管同样弓着背，菲利克斯看起来比照片上精力充沛。让纳瓦有些惊讶的是，他说话的语气与几个月前已经大有不同，对纳瓦说教的样子像是自以为在王位坐稳了的篡权者，逗得纳瓦只好提醒他曾经和现在都受制于人的事实。抛出阿维莱斯的名字果然刺痛了菲利克斯的神经，纳瓦像个真正的施虐者一样被他的沉默逗笑了。

手中的证件反射着路灯的光，纳瓦突然不想撒手。他记得自己当年拿到局里颁发的证件时的心情，现在他要把等价的证件交给一个彻头彻尾的犯罪分子、一个不择手段的投机主义者，被出卖的一方不是他的DFS，也不是他自己，而是内容更广阔的东西，是让墨西哥成为今天的墨西哥的东西。这让纳瓦的胃部感到不适。“你和我不是一类人”是他能组织起来的最有力的警告。

把运货任务交给菲利克斯时纳瓦故作神秘，让忧虑的情绪继续加深他眉间的沟壑吧，纳瓦想，忧虑与“瘦子”很相称。

纳瓦在瓜达拉哈拉住了一晚。这座城市的空气闻起来似乎都是大麻味儿，纳瓦把窗关紧，把门缝堵上，冷气开得很猛。凌晨时分，他被冻醒了，却半昏睡地团在被子里，不愿意起来解除自己的痛苦。在半睡半醒的状态中，他梦见夜晚自己独自坐在车后座上，驾驶室的车门开着，车停在一个昏暗上斜的小巷子里。他警觉地掏出枪来，鼻子抵在窗户上查看外面的情况。风从驾驶室猛灌进来，冻得他直打哆嗦。他决定查看另一侧的窗户，就把大腿往右挪了一点，忽然间，他的膝盖碰上了右侧的障碍物，十分夸张地缩回来。那绝对是另一个人的大腿。那是西裤下结实而有弹性的、散发着可怕热量的腿的触感。

梦中的羞耻时常比现实还灼人地真实。纳瓦根本做不到抬头看看腿的主人，只是举着枪、张着嘴，看着昏暗的路灯下那条腿的弧线，感觉到自己的喘息渐渐急促起来。

他不是没有抬头的勇气，而是在羞愧中怨恨自己。他有承认自己欲望的能力，他每天都在根据欲望的度量衡活着，可这比他愿意承认的部分还要隐秘，几乎像是另一个世界的造物。在那个世界里，纳瓦可以做任何事，而不必担心别人会对他说“你和我不是一类人”。

纳瓦跌跌撞撞地走过去关掉冷气。

第二天一到家，纳瓦就冲进书房把菲利克斯的新照片再次烧掉了。这一次，他有心把焚烧桶里的灰烬倒进马桶里冲走，并感到了超然的平静。

婚礼日的上午，蓝人打电话用惯常无奈的语气告知纳瓦信封比上次还薄，问他要不要请“麻子”再次带人去重申他们的立场。纳瓦没怎么花时间思考这群乡巴佬一而再再而三冒犯他的缘由，迅速下了执行的命令，正巧接到菲利克斯的电话。瘦子问他会不会按时出席婚礼，说有要事要和他谈。

“是你的要事还是我的要事？这可是两个非常不同的概念。”他忍不住调侃道。

菲利克斯急于说服人时有一种特别的腔调，像某种生气的猫科动物，听得纳瓦心情愉悦，便叫秘书从家里取来礼服，带了最简单的随行编队前往机场。

“麻子”的工作差不多该完成了，纳瓦看了眼表，跟着婚礼现场乐队的演唱随意晃动，这是桑巴的魔力。阿利亚诺兄弟跟着菲利克斯穿过人群，其中年轻的那个打扮得像只磕大了的猴子。他们是提华纳人，专程来参加婚礼的可能性不大，纳瓦的下眼睑控制不住地抽动着，心想婚礼果然没好事儿。

菲利克斯的腰板是前所未有的直，脸上的笑意时隐时现，而纳瓦不得不强压下抛出底牌的冲动。不过三十多年里在间谍行业经历的事和积累的经验让这点小挫折显得不值一提，纳瓦甚至还有点认可菲利克斯反抗的模样。也许出人意料，最让纳瓦心烦的事是签“麻子”一行人的因公殉职慰问信，那可是至少十个签名在等着他。

纳瓦下楼给自己要了杯威士忌，不情不愿地坐在阿利亚诺那一桌，和本雅明隔着一个阿科斯塔。菲利克斯的自信就像野草一样生长，致辞的他又比威胁纳瓦的他多了几分镇定自若。

家庭？没有比你选择的家庭更强的联结了？纳瓦只想撕下他的伪装，轻蔑地说，只对他一个人说：我知道你的秘密。现在你欠我的，你的小生意，你的家庭，你的野心，你的情结和卑微的欲望都正当地属于我——就为了看看菲利克斯脸上的表情。

纳瓦最终和一个金发女演员攀谈了起来。在流浪乐队过分热情的演奏声中，她在纳瓦的耳边介绍自己，却连带自己来的人的名字都说不清楚，纳瓦也没听说过她参演的作品。纳瓦确定自己今晚能带她回酒店，或者去她家。他需要好好操一顿，把记忆里菲利克斯幸灾乐祸的表情替换成别人高潮的丑陋面容。

纳瓦一不小心又喝多了。金发女郎在他的车里等他，他却在厕所一个人抱着洗手池犯恶心。这是游击队暗杀他的好机会，这一念头让他难看地笑了，这样他就不用回墨西哥城签慰问信了。用冷水洗了把脸，纳瓦推开洗手间的门，看见斜对角的走廊尽头站着菲利克斯和卡里约·弗恩特斯。他们背对着他，菲利克斯把手搭在个子略高的男人脖子上，把对方的脸拉近，似乎在低声询问什么。名叫阿马多的男人点了点头，手指缓缓梳过自己的头发。然后菲利克斯露出了一种纳瓦从没见过的孩子气的笑容，在阿马多背后猛拍了一下。阿马多也笑了，爽朗的笑声在走廊回荡，他把菲利克斯拉进怀里，两个人短暂地拥抱，期间菲利克斯一直在拍打阿马多的后背。

纳瓦退后一步，洗手间的门在他面前缓缓闭合。目光无处停顿，他只能看向镜子。镜子里站着一个疑惑的人，没人会否认他已经不再年轻，深陷的双眼已经丧失了表达善意的能力，更多的他看到，这个人需要停下来，需要摆脱无孔不入的欲望，也许睡个安稳的觉。

他谨慎地推开门，走廊空空荡荡，远处的宾客还在笑闹，刚才的一幕如同海市蜃楼。也许那是一个周前的拥抱留下的幻影。

纳瓦快步走出大堂找到自己的车，气喘吁吁地对女人说：“下车。”

女人奇怪地看着他：“你不去我家了？”

“下车。我要回墨西哥城。”

“什么事不能等到明天处理啊。”

“一瓶灰。”

“什么？”

一瓶灰确实满足了纳瓦对得出结论的热衷、构成了他之后几个周的噩梦。他投入过多的精力坐在餐桌旁，在农神恐怖的注视下，回忆这瓶灰的内容。他反复观察镇纸下的那块碎片，越发相信那浅色的纹理其实是卡里约·弗恩特斯的上衣的一部分。阿马多的身影开始侵入回忆里的每个角落，镶嵌在每个无关紧要的时刻里。这个男人就像菲利克斯身边的幽灵，带着玩世不恭的表情，身手像豹子一样矫健，内心比修士还要安静。纳瓦清楚地知道自己正在接近怎样的真相，他不禁想问：与一柄利刃纠缠不清，菲利克斯难道不怕落得遍体鳞伤？

某天晚上的梦境过于真实，导致纳瓦误以为自己身边睡着一个人。这个人的存在极具欺骗性，浑身散发着真实的热度。他摸得到一双膝盖微微内扣的腿，脂肪匀称地分布在大腿上。而在他的阴茎挤进这对大腿之间后，一双粗野的手竟过去玩弄他伸出腿肉外的龟头，指甲在龟头的缝隙上转来转去。纳瓦的鼻子似乎顶在一对突出的肩胛骨上，他闻见一股烟草和皮肉的味道，是让人汗毛根根直立的热度烘托出的味道，他一把环住这具躯体，手落在胸前，抓住那团肌肉，感觉浑身都在颤抖。那只狡猾的手还在折磨着他的神经，他就那么射了出来，整张脸埋在两片肩胛骨之间，因为没人看得到他，他便把嘴唇贴在脊柱上，牙冠紧咬，嘶嘶地出着气，像是脚跟中了一箭。

纳瓦醒来时还能记得起梦里高潮时的冷意和自己遭到潜意识背叛的恐惧。他打量了一会儿自己半勃的阴茎，下床找了件淡粉色衬衣穿上，扣子解开两颗，驱车前往教授A家。

A友好地接待了他，仿佛对之前的摩擦没有印象。他们坐在教授的花房里谈天说地，远离主屋正在休息的妻子儿女。教授说起他最近读过的一本中篇小说，讲的是一个逃犯逃到一座神秘的岛屿，爱上了一个女人。女人已经有了情人，无论逃犯如何尝试，都无法跟女人搭上话。后来逃犯了解到，女人的情人是位科学狂人，他将一群朋友邀请到岛上，用他发明的仪器捕捉了所有人的影像，通过在岛上循环播放影像的方式实现了所谓的永生，而逃犯深爱的女人早就因为影像被捕捉而离世了。为了和投影中的女人在一起，逃犯先是试图抹消女人的情人的影像，失败后就操纵机器把自己的影像加入到女人的生活里，以这样的方式确保他和女人能永远存在于同一个世界。

教授说：“你不觉得很有趣吗？这背后的投影技术似乎在暗示世界是由五感组成的，只要影像能调动你的五感，被投影的事物便是真实存在的。”

纳瓦说：“我看这不过是一个犯罪分子的悲剧，我不相信爱情能在这样——恶劣的环境下幸存，你看，他从来都没得到过这个女人的回应。驱动他献身的不是爱情，而是嫉妒。犯罪者总是觊觎别人的珍宝，尤其是在他一无所有的情况下。”

教授显然不同意他的说法，话题转向了爱情表现的形式。纳瓦有点不耐烦。在将近五十岁的生命里，他从来没爱过任何人。他没怎么爱过家人，在教授出现之前，更没有什么真正的朋友可言。爱情简单来说根本不是他关心的问题，当不得不谈论爱情时，他需要在心里把别人口中的爱情翻译成恨意的反面，以此帮助自己理解。他暗地里希望自己的人生有个传奇的结尾，不过他设想的结局里没有另一个人的位置。

A对于爱无能的现象有很多话要说，多半要和政府的人格联系起来。纳瓦百无聊赖地把腿伸开，引起了教授的注意：“你的脚后跟怎么了？”

纳瓦低头看自己穿着拖鞋的右脚，突然被掩饰的焦虑攫住：“没什么，年轻的时候骑自行车蹭的。”

为了转移话题，纳瓦把衬衫解开，展示身上的其他伤疤：“这些……是游击队的杰作。”

教授起身走到纳瓦面前：“有时候你就像个精神病人。”

纳瓦笑了，仰视着对方颧骨和鼻尖上暴晒过的陶土般的皮肤，手探究地抚摸他挺直的脊梁，被一种令人安心的陌生感笼罩——这是张独特的白人的脸，不会让人产生任何联想，更不会因它误入歧途。

这次纳瓦没有拒绝A的吻，也没有拒绝其他双手奉上的东西。

卡洛·昆泰洛犯了大错。纳瓦很快听说了教育部长怒闯总检察长办公室的消息，还有个说法是部长差点因为悲痛在改革大道上昏倒。或许是被声泪俱下的老人感动了，总检察长当即同意出动联邦司法警察。当天纳瓦也接到【已审查】的指示，让他从动用一切手段（从内部施压）找到那个女孩的下落。纳瓦刚到DFS瓜达拉哈拉分局，菲利克斯就依照他预测得那样打电话求救，两人约好在美洲酒店见面。

纳瓦利用等菲利克斯的时间好好研究了玛利亚。她脸上反映的算计和坦荡的真情的冲突在纳瓦看来十分动人。她叠着腿的姿势优雅而不失警觉，也不阻止阿布里尔和他玩，纳瓦察觉到，她也在利用此机会老练地观察他。她一定知道卡洛·昆泰洛的下落，但纳瓦明白自己不能也不打算从她这里得到答案。如果她不是已经和菲利克斯结婚，纳瓦愉快地想，他会邀请玛利亚去跳舞。

菲利克斯进屋以后发生的事，在纳瓦的回忆中是一片模糊，就像人的视线焦点之外的部分一样无关紧要，除却菲利克斯示弱的样子。

纳瓦记得他把那不入时的外套脱了，先是试图讲他们在同一条船上的道理，又提出愿意送那批货物。纳瓦把国防部长搬出来吓唬他，然后他就眼看着菲利克斯的眼睛久违地暗了下去，像极了阿维莱斯宣判他的死刑那天晚上的样子。这一次有所不同的是，菲利克斯再近一步，恳求他的声音都微微抬高了，眼睛殷切地望着他。这是纳瓦与菲利克斯的投影的第一次对话。他有很多话想说，可又什么都说不出口；他可以安慰菲利克斯，说部长会听取我的意见；他也可以嘲笑菲利克斯，说关键时刻你还是离不开我。这都不是纳瓦此刻的心情——他无法忽视投影中站在菲利克斯身边的人，他没有什么破釜沉舟的爱可以提供，他只有嫉妒。从加百列将秘密交给他那天起，他就在心里雕琢一个诅咒，此时诅咒正在他耳边嗡嗡作响：如果阿维莱斯能折断他的意志，我也可以。

纳瓦听见自己说：“你得亲自送货，带上你那个飞行员……阿马多·卡里约·弗恩特斯。”

墨西哥城下起了暴雨，预计会是今年的最后一场，整个城市都在为洪涝之后的干旱做准备。纳瓦独自坐在办公室，担心天气会影响卫星电话的信号。他右脚跟的疤痕又疼又痒，也许和上了年纪有关。69年的一个午后，他在广场边吃了点午餐，准备回局里继续上午的审讯工作。一个孩子绕到他身前，非要为他擦鞋。他无奈地去孩子的篷车里坐下，点上一支烟看着远处正在演奏的流浪乐队。这时，他感觉到脚后跟的一阵剧痛，反射性地拔出枪来，低头看到本该为他擦鞋的孩子手里攥着一把剃刀，正冲他的左脚跟划过去。他一枪托打在孩子太阳穴的位置，孩子身子一歪倒在地上。三十出头的纳瓦也许哭了出来，也许没有，他记得血从脚跟的豁口涌出来，被鞋子兜在一处，他拖着右腿往路边跑，以为自己要瘸着过下半辈子了，就像被他撕裂跟腱的左翼学生一样。然后他明白过来，这是一场以眼还眼以牙还牙的报复。

纳瓦想，也许某天他会把这个故事讲给菲利克斯听，毒贩不是都喜欢这样的轶事吗。前提是菲利克斯能从尼加拉瓜活着回来。

比尔·斯戴克纳懒洋洋的声音在电话那头响起，他不喜欢纳瓦的计划，一点都不喜欢。他提醒纳瓦不要走极端。纳瓦说没事，就当是犒劳一下我们的反革命兄弟。

天空被黑云完全遮蔽，但纳瓦不打算开灯。他想起小时候一见乌云就跑去卡兰萨灯塔等海军士兵降旗，他曾梦想当个将军；他想起母亲冰冷的手搭在床边，无论他怎么暖都热乎不起来；他想起第一次在美国的报纸上看见自己的名字，意识到自己在许多人眼中是反派。

脚跟的痛楚愈发强烈，他耸耸肩，即使没有人在场。

纳瓦到死都没说出秘密。也许他心里明白，他唯一能真正拥有的关于米格尔·安赫尔·菲利克斯·加亚多的东西只有那秘密本身。

**Author's Note:**

> A读的小说是The Invention of Morel  
> 下一篇要轮老板，极其丧病


End file.
